How Could This Happen To ME?
by WolfInTheNorth
Summary: A night out with friends changed both of their lives. All human. Set in England…
1. Just a Few DrinksYeah Right

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan**

**Summary: A night out with friends changed both of their lives. All human. Set in England…**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, she is an absolute legend.**

**Chapter 1 **

**I opened my eyes,**

**I try to see, but I'm blinded by the white light,**

**I can't remember how,**

**I can't remember why, I'm lying here tonight…**

**I can't believe, I let Alice talk me into going out. I mean she can be so persuasive at times, but this was just overkill. She had dressed me in a dark blue halter top and told me to wear the silver heels with it. I protested of course, but when she threatened to set me up with her brother Edward, that was the last straw. For some strange and completely stupid reason he hates me.**

**Anyway where was I. Apparently Alice and Rose had decided that I needed a girl's night out and that's how we ended up sitting round a table with none other than: Emmett, Jasper and Edward. Some Girl's night out eh?**

"**So, Bella seen anyone you fancy yet?" Alice gasped, once she had finished swapping spit, with jasper. **

"**Nope" I said popping the 'p'. out of the corner of my I eye, I could see the familiar green eyes of Edward glaring at me. Geez what was his problem. I haven't even done anything to him and he's acting like I killed his favourite puppy. **


	2. Saved By Jake

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan**

**Summary: A night out with friends changed both of their lives. All human. Set in England…**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, she is an absolute legend.**

**Chapter 2**

**And I can't stand the pain,**

**And I can't make it go away**

**No I can't stand the pain**

It was now 10 o'clock and I was bored beyond belief. The others had all had at least five drinks each and were on their way to being absolutely wasted. I sighed and drummed my fingernails on the table top, a glass of coke sat in front of me. I wasn't drinking tonight as I had to drive home.

"Come on Bells have a drink" Emmett slurred, whilst trying to pick his beer up off the table. I just shook my head and went back to drumming my fingers on the table.

My phone buzzed slightly in my pocket and I pulled it out to check the caller I.D. it was Jacob my little brother.

"What's up Jay" I said into the speaker, mouthing my apologies and heading out side, so that I could hear him better.

"Hey, big sis can you pick me up from Seth's party" he pleaded. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Sure, I'll be there soon"  
"See ya" I hung up and unlocked my car. A Vauxhall Corsa. I loved my car, my dad Charlie bought it for me, when I passed my driving test. Climbing into my car, I clicked my seat belt into place and put my car into reverse.

I pulled up outside Seth's, half an hour later. Jake bounced down the steps and waved a quick goodbye to Seth, his mum Sue and His sister Leah.

**Please Review. Link for the song is on my profile.**

**-Phoniex24-**


	3. AN

**SORRY NOT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER PLEASE READ**

**I will try to update as soon as possible just been really busy with some family things. The next chapter will be two chapters in one and I will try to make them longer. **

**Please carry on reading and reviewing **

**Thanx**

**xxPhoneix24xx **


	4. A Split Second

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan**

**Summary: A night out with friends changed both of their lives. All human. Set in England…**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, she is an absolute legend.**

**Chapter 3**

**How could this happen to me**

**I've made my mistakes**

**Got nowhere to run **

**The night goes on as I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life **

**I just want to scream**

**How could this happen to me**

"Jake, seatbelt" I said as he began messing with the radio.

"Sorry Bella" he grinned and clicked his seatbelt into place. I laughed and pulled out of the Clearwater's drive onto the main road. When I pulled up to the traffic lights, my phone started ringing.

"Who is it?" I asked Jake as I kept my eyes on the lights waiting for them to change.

He picked the phone up.

"Ermmm, Alice" he replied, looking at me. I nodded and he answered it. Typical Alice I'm sure she knows when I'm driving, because that's when she always rings me.

"Yeah, just be careful she's probably drunk" I said, just as the light turned green. He hung up a few minutes later and chucked the phone onto the back seat.

"She asked where you were, so I told her you was driving" he muttered, staring out the window.

"When are you going to get your grammar right Jake?" I chuckled. I drove round the corner and tried to make some small talk with him. I asked him about the party and his obvious crush on Leah. I mean he's only thirteen, but it's cute.

We passed under the bridge and drove down the road that would lead us home. My eyes kept flashing to the fuel gauge. The needle was on the halfway mark but you can never be too careful.

"Hey, Seth told me this joke, but I didn't think it was that good."

"Go on then"

"How many actors does it take to change a light bulb?" he said grinning

"Hmmm, I don't know"

"One, they get halfway up the ladder then their stunt double takes over"

"It's not that bad, but you need to tell Seth to get some new jokes" I chuckled.

"Sure, sure" he replied.

We were about halfway how, before I saw two blinding white lights heading straight towards us. It was a silver Volvo. In that split second, the bumpers of both cars met the carbon fibre of the bodywork began to distort and curl in on it's self. The Corsa started to flip and bounce down the road till it finally came to a stop. Pieces of bodywork littered the road. My vision began to blur at the edges and that's when I gave in and let the darkness consume me.

A split second was all it took for my Corsa to end up on its roof, with both myself and Jacob unconscious.

**Everybody's screaming**

**I try to make a sound **

**But no one hears me**

**I'm slipping off the edge**

**I'm hanging by a thread**

**I want to start this over again. **

Am I having a near death experience? Or am I dreaming? I am totally dreaming. I don't think you can imagine clear blue skies and lush green grass in a near death experience (especially in England, with the weather we have). I glanced around trying to make out why I was here. Then I remembered. I had crashed my car then blacked out. But that's it. That's all I can remember.

"Bella" I heard a soft whisper of a voice call my name. I turned to see my mum Renee stood there in a flowing white dress. Her long brown hair hung in loose curls.

"Mum" I whispered, shocked by what I saw in front of me. I am dreaming. I am absolutely certain I am dreaming. That's when everything changed and I was slowly being dragged back to reality. I heard the piercing sirens of an ambulance or police car. I heard the rush of footsteps and the frantic whispers of the paramedics or police officers. Glancing around again, I realised that my dream world was gone. I was left in darkness.

"They're both alive, but I think they're both slipping into unconsciousness" I heard one paramedic say. It was defiantly a paramedic. I was a 100% sure it was a paramedic, as it was rambling of all this scientific garble that only they understood. And what the hell do they mean slipping into unconsciousness. I've basically been there, done that and bought the freaking t-shirt. While my brain was processing at least a dozen or so thoughts, I could feel myself slowly slip away into the darkness again. I welcomed it, anything to realise me from reality, even if it was just for a little while. Even if I slipped into a coma, I just wanted to forget what had happened. But somehow I knew it would stay with me forever.

A piercing white light, forced me to open my eyes. I blinked twice and tried to look around. A cream coloured room was what I could see before me. My arm was hooked up to the IV and I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor. I was in a hospital I knew that much. The off-white door slowly opened.

"I'm so sorry Bella" said the voice I least expected to hear. It was….

**There you go as promised two chapters in one. Though I think it works better like this. What do you think please tell me. Anyhoo. Bit of a cliffy for you. Who could it be? The lyrics for the next song are on my profile but I'm not quite done with 'Untitled' just yet. Who your enjoying the story. I'll try to update as soon as possible **

**Please Review. **

**xxPhoniex24xx **


	5. Coma

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan**

**Summary: A night out with friends changed both of their lives. All human. Set in England…**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, she is an absolute legend.**

**Well here you another chapter. I would like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, this is for you guys. Please reading and reviewing. And to answer the question about whether Jake died or not. All I can say is you'll have to read this chapter or the next chapter, I might leave this one on a cliffy. **

**Enjoy… **

_Previously on HCTHTM:_

"_I'm so sorry Bella" said the voice I least expected to hear. It was…_

**Chapter 4**

**So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered  
And I can't explain what happened  
And I can't erase the things that I've done  
No I can't**

Edward…That idiot who Alice calls a brother. Here he was, in my hospital room with a guilty look on his face.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. His emerald green eyes searched my torn up face. I glared at him.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened, I feel so guilty"

"You should feel guilty you're the one that put me here" I snapped. Looking away from him I assessed my injuries. From the looks of it, I had a broken arm, a broken leg, three broken ribs and a fractured ankle. Great, that just means I won't be walking for a while.

"I didn't know what I was doing, I'm really sorry" Edward muttered whilst sitting in the green chair next to the bed.

"And what do you want me to do about it, it's not my fault that you were drunk, if you had any common sense you wouldn't have drank anything." I was fuming at this point. I really didn't want to talk to him; he was just going to frustrate me even more.

"Who else is here?" I said, turning my head to look at him. His eyes were on the floor and he was twirling his thumbs.

"The gang, your dad…" he trailed off. I nodded and looked away again.

"Can you send them in please" I muttered clearing my throat.

"Sure" he muttered getting up and headed out the door. I sighed then leant my head back against the pillow. I thought back to when I actually liked Edward, a time when he use to be my best friend. That all changed a while ago, but for some reason I couldn't recall why.

The door opened breaking me out of my daydream. Everyone bustled in and crowed the small hospital bed.

"Are you ok?" Charlie almost yelled. I nodded and smiled at him. I also noticed that Edward didn't come back in. At least he used his common sense this time I thought.

"I'm fine" I croaked. Looking around I noticed that not everyone was there. I frowned and everybody started to look at me weirdly.

"Where's Jake?" I asked and braced myself for the worst. All the nurse told me was that the collision was head on, and only Edward managed to make it out with only minor injuries. The faces that surrounded me were suddenly filled with sympathy and worry.

"Ok don't freak out" Charlie started. I looked at him confused. What was he saying?

"Jake's fine he's just in a coma" he concluded. I stared at him in shock. Even though the Volvo hit us head on the nurse said my side was more damaged so why wasn't I in a coma. Alice must've noticed the look on my face.

"You were in a coma Bells it's the 30th of December" she said, her voice sounded shaky. That would explain why I'm so confused.

"Oh, is he okay?" I stuttered. I was really worried now if I had been in a coma for 3 weeks, how long was it going to take Jake to wake up.

"He's stable for now, but we need to keep an eye on him" a voice said from the door. I looked up to see Dr. Carlisle Cullen, in his doctor's coat. I nodded and felt the warm trails of tears begin to make their way down my cheeks.

**How could this happen to me **

**I've made my mistakes**

**The night goes on as I'm fading away**

**I'm sick of this life I just want to scream**

**How could this happen to me**

A week later, there was still no change in Jacob's condition. He missed Christmas and the New Year and Charlie's birthday. The Nurse had finally let me see him and gave me some crutches, so that I could hobble to his room. I took a deep breath before opening the door. I pushed the white-washed piece of wood out of my way and was met with the site of my little brother. His right arm was in a cast like mine, and the beeping of the heart monitor, indicated that all was well so far. I limped over to the chair and sat down. Placing the crutches against the wall I took his free hand in mine.

"Jake, I no you can hear me and I just wanted to say I'm really sorry for what happened" I could feel the tears start to flow again.

"I heard, that if you talk to someone while their in a coma, that they can remember some of the stuff you said, I never really believed it" I sniffled, I had to keep talking or else I was going to end up having a breakdown.

"You know Jake; I should have taken the other route home".

I gave up talking about that for a while and went onto talking about what happened at Christmas.

I must have fallen asleep because I was woken by a frantic beeping. I looked at the heart monitor and noticed that it was going in to hyper mode. I started to panic and pressed the button for the nurse. She burst through the door.

"What happened?" she asked rushing over to the monitor.

"I don't know" I said. I was really worried by now. I was taken out the room by Carlisle. That's when I heard the thing that I feared the most.

_His heart's failing; we need to do something now!_

**There you go another cliffy, will Jacob make it? I hope you enjoyed. I'm gonna try and drag it out a bit as this story is coming to an end soon. There will be a sequel it's called End of the world and the lyrics for that story are on my profile if you want to have a look.**

**Please Review. **

**xxPhoenix24xx **


	6. AN2

**SORRY NOT THIS ISN'T A CHAPTER PLEASE READ**

**I will try to update as soon as possible just been really busy with it being Christmas on Saturday. Which reminds MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE hopes everybody gets what they want. The next chapter on as soon as I have finished typing it and you will find out once and for all whether Jake lives or not. **

**Have a good Christmas and a happy new year.**

**Please carry on reading and reviewing **

**Thanx**

**xxPhoneix24xx **


	7. Not everything has to end badly

**How Could This Happen To Me?**

**Song: Untitled by Simple Plan**

**Summary: A night out with friends changed both of their lives. All human. Set in England…**

**Disclaimer: as much as I wish I did, I don't own twilight the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does, she is an absolute legend.**

**Well here you another chapter. I would like to say thank you to all those who have reviewed, this is for you guys. Please reading and reviewing. Sorry it's been a couple of days since I last updated but with Christmas and everything its really hectic. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE**

**On with the story…**

_Previously on HCTHTM: That's when I heard the thing that I feared the most._

_His heart's failing; we need to do something now!_

**Chapter 5 **

**I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me**

They. Did. It! They saved him. He's alive. Around three hours ago Jake's heart had started failing and he had to under go emergency surgery and he was now sat up in a hospital bed laughing and joking with myself and Charlie. He woke up around fifteen minutes ago and he looked fine. The nurse said that if his vitals stayed like they were, we could go home later to day.

"Hey kid you gave us quite a scare" Emmett said as he bounded through the door, followed by Alice, Rose, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme and…Edward. I wasn't really on better terms with Edward but at least he talked to me in a civil manner.

"Sorry Em, but I couldn't really help it ya know" Jacob muttered.

"I know just a bit of warning next time 'kay" I shook my head. Always the clowns them two. I looked up and caught Edward looking at me. He nodded his head towards the door and walked out of it. I sighed.

"I'll be back in a minute kiddo" I said to Jake and gave him a small smile. He grinned at me and carried on talking to Emmett and Jasper about the new Toy Story film. Big kids I tell ya the lot of them. I walked out the door to find Edward resting against the wall, his eyes on the floor.

"So what do you want?" I asked calmly.

"I want to take you out, as a sorry for what I did" he spoke carefully and lifted his head to look at me.

"And what makes you think I'll accept, since you almost killed my brother and I" I retaliated, who the hell does he think he is…

"Look I said I was sorry and to be honest your brother is a hell of a lot more forgiving than you" he snapped breaking my train of thought.

"What? Jake forgave you?" I was shocked. Jake is normally the one to hold a grudge against someone.

"Yeah, he did I told him everything and he forgave me" Edward said, hurt colouring his voice.

"Oh, ermm well I suppose I will go to dinner with you but this is for Jake and it means nothing ok" I said. His eyes lit up when I said this.

"Thank you, you might want to get back to Jake" he muttered clearing his throat.

"He's got Emmett and the gang, plus I need to talk to you" I said taking in a deep breath.

"Okay shoot" Edward muttered curiously.

"Why? Why did you drink when you knew you were going to drive?" I asked gesturing to one of the white settees. We sat down and I looked at him encouraging him to answer me.

"I don't know, I thought I would be okay, I'd only had two drinks and I wasn't even tipsy, I thought what the hell I'll be alright, but then I saw the headlights of your car and I tried too swerve and well you know the rest" he sighed, whilst twirling his thumbs. O…Kay that didn't really answer my question but it explained a lot.

"Y'know even though you had a couple of drinks it can still mess with your reaction time" I said nonchalantly. He looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked, a blush colouring my cheeks.

"Nothing, you just sounded so much like Carlisle then" he chuckled. I shook my head and laughed with him.

"I better get back to Jake" I muttered when I had finished laughing.

"I'll pick you up for dinner then" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sure" I turned and walked back into the room. At least I knew why Edward had crashed into us and that he was truly sorry. The sight in front of me was hilarious. Emmett and Jake were trying to arm wrestle each other and everyone was laughing. Looking out the window, I sighed. All was well.

For now it was anyway.

**The End. Well there you go the final chapter of How Could This Happen To ME? And Jake didn't die you can all start cheering now. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review and tell me if you want the sequel to this one. If you do it will be called End of the World, the lyrics for the song are on my profile and I wish you all A VERY MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Please Review. **

**xxPhoenix24xx **


End file.
